


Secret Agents

by Crystal_Rose3099



Category: Skymedia - Fandom
Genre: A lot of Romance!, Multi, No super powers!, Secret Agents!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose3099/pseuds/Crystal_Rose3099
Summary: Warning: This chapter is super boring. You can skip if you want but you will be confused during the rest of the story when I mention stuff from this chapter.





	1. Getting To Know SkyAgents

Sky's POV

Hello. My names is Adam Dahlburg (I dunno how to spell his last name). My spy name is Sky, so when I go on missions or people talk about me on the news, they call me Sky. I'm 17 years old and I am the owner of SkyAgents. I'm known to be the super hyper and stupid one of my group. Im also the leader of it. In our agency we have groups that work together. My group consists of Crystal Rose, Elizabeth Madness (i chose ur username for this), Michael Vactor, Jessica Odinson, Max Zen, Cory Crater, Benjamin Crainer, Jen Pinkmmos, Elizabeth Shadow (we all call her Lizzie though and we call the other one Liz), Stacy Playz, and Jordan Raiser. I have brown hair and wear sunglasses because it makes me look epic. I wear black clothing like the spy I am. I also have brown eyes that no one sees often. When I'm on missions I wear the same thing I wear when I'm not.

Crystal Rose is the hacker in the group. She is our best hacker and can hack into anything. She and Stacy work together a lot since Stacy is our brains. Crystal is 15 years old. She is shy, quiet, smart, funny, and hyper. She loves sour stuff. Her spy name is Demon. She has purple hair that goes to her stomach and has a dark blue flower crown. She wears light blue and white striped shirts (I just realized Stacy also wears these shirts! XD). She wears black shorts and light gray knee-high boots. She also has blood red eyes so I guess thats where she got her name Demon from. When we go on missions, she wears a black shirt with black skirt and black shoes and a black jacket. She usually does that since she doesn't really go inside the mission but she doesn't want to be spotted easily. 

Elizabeth Madness is the undercover spy. Most of us are. She goes undercover and gives Crystal and Stacy information about our targets. She is hotheaded, a daredevil, and pretty dumb at times. She is 17 years old. Her spy name is Madness which is her last name. We thought her spy name suited her so we went with it. She has short, messy orange hair. She wears a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. She also has black sneakers (sorry u didnt specify what type of shoes). She also has unusual yellow eyes. When we're on missions she wears a black shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans with black leather boots. She easily gets guys to give information since guys are stupid and will fall for any pretty woman asking them for information. 

Cory Crater is also an undercover spy. He is funny, sarcastic, calm, and smart. He is 16 years old. His spy name is Scape. He has blonde hair and wears a camera mask. He wears a white and gray sweatshirt and black pants with black sneakers. I've never seen his eyes so I don't know his eye color. When on missions he wears a black shirt and jeans with black combat boots. He gets us a lot of information since he is sneaky and knows how to trick people into telling him stuff.

Jessica Odinson is also an undercover spy. She prefers to go by Jess though. She is sweet, evil, pretty, funny, and smart. She is 17 years old. Her spy name is Aphmau. She has long black hair and wears a purple crop-top with white shorts and gray knee-high boots. She also wears a black, white, and purple hat and black gloves. She has chocolate brown eyes. When on missions she wears a black crop-top and a black mini skirt with her fingerless gloves and leather jacket. She wears that to seduce boys into giving her information because as I said earlier, boys are stupid and will give information to pretty woman. 

Max Zan is also an undercover spy. He is very hot-headed, will kill you if you call him 'Mad Max', and he can sometimes be nice. He is also pretty smart and strong. He is 16 years old. His spy name is Mithzan. He has red hair and wears a black long-sleeved shirt that has a single gray strip going across it. He also wear black jeans and black sneakers. He wears a black beanie and his butter 'Z' necklace. He also has brown eyes. On missions he wears a black tuxedo with black sunglasses. (Agent Zed! XD) Girls give him information because he's 'hot' and boys give him information because he threatens them. 

Michael Vactor is also an undercover spy. He is hyper, smart, funny, and nice. He is 15 years old. His spy name is Red. He has red hair and wears a red dinosaur hoodie. He also has reddish-brownish eyes. On missions he wears a black tuxedo. He is able to communicate with people so he is able to make them spill information. 

Jen Pinkmmos is also an undercover spy. She is super nice, funny, and can make anyone happy in a second. She is 16 years old. Her spy name is Pinkness, because she loves pink. She has long brown hair and a huge pink bow on the back of her hair. She wears a pink dress and pink heels. She has chocolate brown eyes. Om missions she wears a different pink dress and a pink flower crown. She uses her cuteness to get boys to give her information. 

Stacy Playz is the brains of the group. She comes up with all the plans with Crystal and me. She is smart, nice, sarcastic at times, and serious. She is 17 years old. Her spy name is Devil because one, people want her and Crystal to be twins in a way and 2, because she creates smart, crazy plans that always work so yea. She has long dark brown hair and also wears a blue and white striped shirt. She wears blue jeans and brown boots. She has brown eyes. On missions she wears a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans with black boots. She helps us by having plans and that stuff. 

Elizabeth Shadow (who we call Lizzie) is also an undercover spy. She is British. She is sweet, nice, evil, and great at baking. She is 16 years old. Her spy name is Shadow which is also her last name. She has long pink hair and wears a blue shirt with a black skirt and black flats. She has blue eyes. On missions she wears a black dress with black heels. She also seduces boys for information. 

Benjamin Crainer is also an undercover spy. He is Danish. He is funny, nice, and loud. He is 15 years old. His spy name is Crainer which is his last name. He dyed his hair purple and wears a blue shirt that has a cloud farting a rainbow. He wears blue jeans and black sneakers. He has green eyes. On missions he wears a black shirt and black jeans and black combat boots. Like Michael he is good at communicating with others to get information.

Jordan Raiser is also an undercover spy. He is nice, funny, calm, and smart. He is 16 years old. His spy name is FearRaiser. He has brown hair with two white lines. He wears purple sunglasses. He wears a white shirt with a purple and black checkered jacket over it and blue jeans with white sneakers. He wears a black tuxedo and black sunglasses during missions. He's able to swoon ladies into giving him information. 

 

And that is our number one team here at SkyAgents.


	2. Getting To Know BopAngents

Jin's POV

Hello. My name is Jin Bop. I am the owner of BopAgents. My spy name is Bop. I don't really care that my spy name is my last name. I am 17 years old. I am the smart one in my group also the leader. In my group is Rin Canada, Lizzie Landrum, John Shikalur (I dunno peeps), Shelby Grace, Ross Washington, Nick Barbierian, Ian Ssundee, Pat Night, Joel Smallish, Zachary Graser, and Daniel Diamond. I have black hair that covers my left eye. I wear a grey shirt with my purple and white jacket over it with my blue jeans and black sneakers. I have dark brown eyes. During missions I wear a black shirt with a black leather jacket and black sweatpants. I usually just get information from others.

Rin Canada is one of the hackers of the group. We have multiple hackers to make us stronger. We do have a world to take over after all. She's emotionless when you first meet her but kind and sweet once you get to know her. Or at least if you're on her side. She is my sister. She is 16 years old. Her spy name is Shade. She has midnight black hair with bangs that cover her right eye. Her left eye is silver while her right eye is red. She wears a navy blue shirt with a silver skirt. She wears a black cloak that has a hood on her too. She's usually barefoot but sometimes wears black boots. During missions she wears a black and silver business suit with her cloak on her. She is also bare foot but always has flats on her. 

Lizzie Landrum is one of our undercover spies. She is sassy and rude to others but is nice to us. She is 15 yeas old. Her spy name is Queen because she acts like one. She has caramel hair that goes to her thighs and has orange stripes. She wears a cyan t-shirt with dark blue leggings and gold flats. She has freckles and has pinkish eyes. She also wear a purple belt around her waist with her bow. (Jade didnt put her spy clothes so I made some for her) During missions she wears a navy blue t-shirt with black leggings and black flats. She also still has her belt but has more weapons. She seduces men to give her information.

Nick Barbierian is also an undercover spy and one of our assassins. He is pretty ruthless to his targets. And yes I said targets. We do kill others. Some of our spies are assassins are signed to torture people until we get information and then kill them. He is nice like 7% of the time even to us. He is 17 years old. His spy name is Barbarian because of his killing streak. He has maroon brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt with a red 'M' on it. He also wears blue jeans and black sneakers. During missions he wears a black suit with black shoes. He seduces woman to get information and threaten men to get information.

(I went to sleep and just woke up and Im torturing myself to get this done.)

Shelby Grace is also an undercover spy. She isn't an assassin because she can't take the life of an innocent person. She doesn't mind that we kill people, she just won't do it herself. She is nice and ruthless. She is 17 years old. Her spy name is (Shed?) Shubble. (Oh.....) She has long red hair with brown eyes. She wears a white shirt with a white jacket and black shorts and brown knee-high boots. She also wears a white paper crown and blue scarf. During missions she wears a black long-sleeved shirt with black jeans and black boots. She can seduce and communicate with others to get information. 

Ross Washington is one of our brains and an undercover assassin spy (Thats what Ima call undercover spied that are assassins). He is pretty crazy and crazy smart. He is really mean and experiments on innocent people. Not that I care though. He is 17 years old. His spy name is Redstoner because he works with it a lot and goes experiments. He has messy brown hair and wears glasses. He has a gray and white squirrel hoodie with black pants and black sneakers. He has brown eyes. During missions he wears a black tuxedo with black sunglasses. (Agent Dougless?!) He gets information by torturing  them.

John Shikalur is another one of our undercover assassin spies. He is funny, mean, and does a weird accent. He is 17 years old. His spy name Barney, like the dinosaur. (Which I found childish but let him do him.) He has brown hair and brown eyes. We wears a purple and green dinosaur hoodie with black pants and black sneakers. During missions he wears a black shirt with a black leather jacket and black shoes. He gets information by talking to others sometimes having to threaten and torture them.

Pat Night is also an undercover assassin spies. He is funny, laid back, mean during missions. He is 17 years old. His spy name is PopularMMOs. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and navy blue shirt with black pants with black sneakers. During missions we wears a navy blue and black jumpsuit with a black helmet. He tortures his victims for information and then kills them. 

Zachary Graser is an undercover assassin spy. He is funny, laid back, childish, and semi nice. He is 17 years old. His spy name is Graser, which is his last name. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt with red dots that are supposed to be buttons. (I mean buttons that u would press) He wears black sweatpants and black shoes. Durning missions he wears a black tuxedo with sunglasses. He talks to people for information.

Joel Smallish is a hacker and an undercover assassin spy. He is British. He is funny, laid back, smart, and mean. He is 17 years old. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a Shrek shirt with gray sweatpants and brown shoes. During missions he wears a swamp green shirt and a black leather jacket with black pants and shoes. He threatens his victims, if they don't give him information, he tortures them.

Ian Ssundee is a brains and an undercover assassin spy. He is laid back, funny, and ruthless. He is 17 years old. His spy name is his last name, Ssundee. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and dark blue tuxedo. He also wears sunglasses. He wears the sane thing during missions. He tortures people more mentally than physically to get information. 

Daniel Diamond is a hacker and brains. He is nice 7% of the time, mean, funny, and smart. He is 17 years old. His spy name is TDM, which stands for The Diamond Minecart. He has dark blue hair with brown eyes and has blue goggles on his head. He wears a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants and black shoes. He wears the same thing since he doesn't go on missions but he does help torture people with his experiments.


	3. Our Mission

Crystal's POV

I was on my computer searching for a new mission for us to do. Stacy was next looking at the computer with me. She kept pointing to jobs which I say no because they were to easy. I kept scrolling down until a job caught my eye. 

BopAgencies has killed 26 people in Philadelphia near a mall. Agents Graser, Queen, Bop, PopularMMOs, Redstoner, and Barbarian were all spotted at the killing.   
We ask you SkyAgencies to stop them.   
                                                                         Love,   
                                                                  The Mayor

 

I looked over at Stacy. She looks at me back and nods. We stand up and start walking to the meeting room. When we got to the meeting room we saw everyone else from our team. Adam notices us and smiles. 

"Did you two find a job for us." He asks. Stacy and I nod and show him the message. He looks at it in shock. "Wow......"

"Wow indeed." Liz said reading off the computer from behind his shoulder. 

"I have an idea on what we can do." I say. Everyone looks at me. "How about we ALL go undercover as new spies and we try to get information by getting close to them like love-wise?" 

"That sounds like a great plan." Stacy says. Everyone else agrees. 

"The real question is how are we supposed to get in? We can't just barge in and say we want to join." Jordan says. 

"We have Stacy and Crystal who could probably hack into their files and see how to join." Max suggested. 

Stacy and I take the laptop back and start hacking into their files. For some reason I couldn't hack into it. I groan and take the laptop and leave the room to my workstation. 

I got to my workstation and plug my headphones into my laptop and start listening to Believer by Imagine Dragons. I start trying to hack in. I keep trying and then suddenly everything on my laptop went black. I groan again and was about to hit my computer until a face of a girl with pink eyes, freckles, and orange and caramel striped hair came on the screen. I blinked a few times trying to apprehend what was happening. 

The girl smirks at me while I'm in shock. "You're very persistence, aren't you?" She says. I'm still in shock and she laughs evilly. "So why were you trying to hack into our files?" 

I finally calmed myself down. "My friends and I wanted to join so I tried to hack into your files to see how to join." I say calmly. 

"Oh? You and your friends? How many are there of you all and what are they all good at? Also add names." She says. 

"There are 12 of us in total. My name is Crystal and I am a hacker as you could see. Stacy is a brains. Max, Jess, Cory, Elizabeth, Jordan, Adam, Benjamin, Lizzie, Jen, and Michael are all undercover spies." I answer. 

"Ooh~! More hackers and brains the better. Give me a minute." She leaves and then comes back with a boy that has brown eyes and black hair that covers one of his eyes. "This is our boss Jin. He wants to talk to you. See ya later~" The girl leaves again.

"So Lizzie tells me you and your friends want to join?" Jin asks. I nod. "And you and one of your friends are a hacker and a brains?" I nod again. "And the other ten are undercover spies?" I nod yet again. "Can they kill?" He asks. 

"A majority probably would. I know for certain not all of them. But they wouldn't mind that you guys kill, they just wouldn't do it themselves." I answer. 

Jin nods. "You're all hired. Come to 5289 Klarkson Avenue (Made up address) tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp." Jin says and he hangs up.

My laptop returns to the screen where I tried to hack into their files. I close my laptop and start breathing heavily. 

Stacy walks into the room. "Were you not able to hack in?" She asks.

"We were hired. One of the people who works there hacked into my laptop and made me talk to her and then I had to talk to their boss who hired us. He wants at 5289 Klarkson Avenue tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp." I reply. 

Stacy smiles and pats my back. "Good job. I'll go tell everyone else. You start packing and get some rest. Bye." She starts leaving.

"Before you go. I need to know who out of our undercover spies would kill so ask them that for me please." I says.

Stacy nods and leaves the room. I get up and goes to my room/dorm. I grab some suitcases and start packing my clothes and my electronics. 

After I was done packing, I pass out on my bed.


	4. Meeting The Boss

Jordan's POV

After we all heard that we have to go meet the boss we immediately got up to go pack but Stacy stopped us. 

"Crystal needs to know which ones out of us can kill other people?" Stacy asks.

We were left in shock! They wanted us to kill?! 

"Not me not me not me..." I said making it very clear I was NOT going to kill an innocent person.

Max shrugs, "I guess I will." 

Aphmau shook her head 'no'.

Jen crossed her arms to make a 'X' in front of her. Lizzie did the same thing as Jen. 

"Nope," Ben says. 

Red shakes his head. 

Everyone else shrugs and say they will.

Stacy wrote down everyones names of who will and won't. 

"Now go pack," Stacy says and leaves to go pack. 

All of us start heading to our designated room to pack. 

I get to my room and fall onto my bed and groaned. I really don't want my friends to kill innocent people. I sigh and get up to start packing. 

~Time Skip Brought To You By Me~

We were all at the address Jin told us to meet at. Crystal woke us all up at 6:43 am to get ready. Currently its 9:56 so good thing Crystal woke us up when she did. 

Soon it became 10:00 am and we saw a man with black hair covering one of his eyes walking to us. Crystal smiled and walked up to him. 

"Hello Mr. Jin," Crystal said using formalities.

"Hello Ms. Rose," the guy says who is probably our 'boss'.

Crystal looked shocked when he called her Rose. She probably never told him her last name but she quickly covered that up with a smile. 

"These are my friends. From my list of people Adam, Max, Cory, and Elizabeth are the only ones who are willing to kill." Crystal says.

Jin nods, "well let's go to the base." 

We all followed after him.


	5. Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is super boring. You can skip if you want but you will be confused during the rest of the story when I mention stuff from this chapter.

Elizabeth Shadow's POV  
\-----------

'We actually got in. Crystal sure is good at her job, I tell you that.' I think as we follow Jin to his headquarters. He was currently explaining that we would have to share rooms with other members since we were new. 

Jin stops in front of the building. "I will announce the person you will share a room with and they will show you around," Jin states. I just notice that there were people standing across from us. (I used a randomizer aka a friend to choose the roommates) "The groups are Crystal Rose and Rin Canada, Stacy Playz and Pat Night, Elizabeth Shadow and Ian Ssundee, Jordan Raiser and Dan Diamond, Jessica Odinson and Lizzie Landrum, Adam Dahlburg and Ross Washington, Max Zan and me, Michael Vactor and Joel Smallish, Jen Pinkmmos and Nick Barbierian, Benjamin Crainer and Zachary Graser, Elizabeth Madness and Shelby Grace, Cory Crater and John Shikular." 

'So I'm with someone named Ian. I believe he is the Agent Ssundee,' I think to myself. I see people walking to each other. A man with sunglasses and a suit walks up to me.   
"Are you Elizabeth Shadow?" The man asks. 'Ah. So this must be Ian.'

I nod, "and you must be Ian?" 

He nods, "let me show you around. We'll be exploring with Joel and Michael." 

He takes me over to Michael and a man who I don't know. I assume it's Joel, though. Michael sees us approaching and waves at me. 

"Hey Lizzie," he greets me when we get over to them. 

"Lizzie?" Joel and Ian ask in unison. 

"Elizabeth is my name, but Lizzie is my nickname," I answer. 

They both nod in understandment. They lead us to the entrance of the building. Joel opens the door for us. "Welcome to your new home," he says. 

We walk inside to see a lot more people. The room looks like an entrance hall. It has stairs leading to another floor, two doors probably leading to different room, a chandelier, some couches, and a desk. 

"This is the entrance hall," Ian says. 

Michael and I nod. 'This place looks really nice. I wonder if they forced people to make this place,' I think to myself as I look around. 

Joel and Ian take us to the door to the left. Ian opens the door to reveal a lounge area. "This is the lounge," Joel says. 

In this room there were a lot of couches, tables, and chairs. There was even a mini cafe in the room. To our right there was a door. Looking around the room I see Max, Jess, Jin, and Jess's roommate Lizzie #2. I am the first Lizzie, forever. 

"On to the next room," Joel says, happily. Michael and I follow them out of the lounge and back to the entrance hall. This time, however, we go through the other door. 

We go inside to see a lot of weapons and gear. "This is our weaponry," Ian says. 

'They have a weaponry?!' I think to myself in shock. Though, I shouldn't be surprised. They do kill people after all. 

"Wow...." Michael says in shock. Good thing I'm not the only one in shock. 

"I'm guessing neither of you are going to kill," Ian says. Michael and I both nod. Like hell I'm gonna kill innocent people because we're infiltrating this base. 

We, thankfully, leave the room. They lead us back to the entrance hall and then back into the lounge. We go through the door in the lounge leading us to an..... office? I look around to see multiple desks with computers on them. There were bookshelves all around the room and a table with a lot of papers. On the desks next to the computers, were headphones with microphones. Probably used to talk with the agents on missions.

"This is the room where the hackers and brains work. They make plans, hack into stuff, and tell us where to go through the headphones," Joel says. 

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Crystal and her roommate, Rin. Rin took Crystal over to places in the room and explained things to her. We soon left the room.

"Is that Crystal girl a brains or a hacker?" Ian asks. 

Michael nods, "she is a hacker. A really good one at that." 

"That's good. We need more of them," Ian replies. 

We head back to the entrance hall and we go up the stairs. We went up the first flight of stairs to reveal a hallway with lots of doors. Joel waves at Ian and takes Michael up more stairs. 

"This floor and all the floors above this one, are the bedrooms. Our room is on this floor, that's why we stayed here," Ian explains.

I nod as Ian leads me down the hall to a door. He takes out keys and and unlocks the door. He opens the door and I step inside. There were rooms inside of the room. I go into each room. There was a living room, kitchen/dining room, two bathrooms, and a bedroom. I'm very thankful that we won't be sharing a room. I see that one of the bedrooms has stuff in it so I assume that it's his room.

He points to the other bedroom, "that's your room." 

I nod as I go into my temporary room. I put my backpacks down on the bed. I sit on the bed and remember something Crystal had said before we came here.

"I have an idea on what we can do." Crystal says. We all look at her. "How about we ALL go undercover as new spies and we try to get information by getting close to them like love-wise?"

I start blushing furiously. 'So we're going to have to pretend to love them and hope that they fall for us. Geez, we're being a but harsh but then again, they kill innocent people. It's our job to out a stop to it!' I nod to myself as I start to unpack. I put my clothes in the drawers. Other stuff other places. The room has a queen sized bed, a work desk, a bathroom attached to it, and desks that has drawers to put clothes in. 

I lay down on the bed. 'I'm going to have to see which person I have to seduce. For now, though, it's time for sleep.' I think to myself as I drift off into slumber.


	6. Finding Out Our “Lovers”

Stacy Playz POV  
———————

I'm sitting on my bed. My roommate is Pat Night aka PopularMMos. I found out that he is a really loud snorer. I guess he could be worse. It's currently morning and I head to the lounge since they have a cafe there. 

I arrive at the lounge to see Adam, Crystal, Jordan, Jen, Jess, Cory, and Max at a table. I walk over to them and sit in a chair. 

"What's going on here?" I ask them. 

"We're waiting for everyone else to get here. It's time we found out our 'lovers'" Crystal says doing hand quotes on the word, lovers. 

She is right, however. We do need to figure out who we need to spend time with and seduce. I know it's bad, but they're horrible people. 

"So how are we doing this?" I ask. 

"I'll say when everyone gets here. I don't like having to repeat myself," Crystal answers. 

We wait for a bit until Lizzie, Liz, Michael, and Ben arrive. We all sit close together and Crystal takes out a phone and an empty bottle.

"On my phone, I have a randomizer. I put down all of our roommates names. We spin the bottle and if the bottle lands on you, you use the randomizer and it will pick your 'lover'" Crystal says doing hand quotes at the word, lovers, again.

We all nod. Crystal spins the bottle and it lands on Adam. Adam uses the randomizer at it chooses Jin.

"Welp! I guess it's fair since we're both the bosses," Adam says. He spins the bottle and it lands on me. I use the randomizer and it lands on Zachary aka Graser. 

"I hate everything...." I say as I spin the bottle. I really hate Graser because he kills so many people and he likes it. Of course I hate some other people more than him like Jin,Ian, and Ross. The bottle lands on Michael. Michael uses the randomizer and it chooses John aka Barney. 

"I don't really mind," he says as he spins the bottle. It lands on Liz. Liz uses the randomizer and it chooses Rin. 

"How bad is she, Crystal?" Liz asks Crystal. 

"She's kinda emotionless but she seems nice. She's also Jin's sister despite their last names being different," Crystal answers. 

Liz nods as she spins the bottle. It lands on Crystal. She uses the randomizer and it lands on the evil Lizzie. 

"I actually met her. She's kinda nice," Crystal says as she spins the bottle again. It lands on Ben. Ben uses the randomizer and it chooses Ian. I feel so bad for him! He has to be with that piece of horrible crap! (I love Ian. I'm just trying to display her hate for him.) 

Ben sighs and spins the bottle. See! He hates Ian too! The bottle lands on Jen. She uses the randomizer and it chooses my roommate, Pat. Pat is actually nice so I'm glad a nice girl like her got a good person. I feel bad for who ever gets Ross. Ross is probably the worse out of everyone. 

Jen spins the bottle and it lands on Jordan. Jordan uses the randomizer and it chooses Jordan's roommate, Dan. 

"Why?! Why my roommate?!" Jordan asks frustratedly. He spins the bottle and it lands on Max. Max uses the randomizer and it chooses.......Ross....

Max, like me, loathes Ross. Max seems angry about this too but spins the bottle, which lands on Jess. Jess uses the randomizer and it chooses Shelby. Shelby seems very nice too since she doesn't kill people. 

Jess seems happy and she spins the bottle. The bottle lands on Cory. Cory uses the randomizer and it chooses Nick. Nick was also horrible. Almost as horrible as Ross. I feel so bad for them. 

Cory seems emotionless. We don't have to spin the bottle since Lizzie is the only one left. The person she is paired with is Joel since he is the only one left. 

"Welp, we should probably start hanging out with our 'lovers'" Liz says, hand quoting the word, lovers, like Crystal. 

This is going to be an interesting mission.


	7. Time To Start Tricking

Elizabeth Madness's POV  
\------------

    'So my "lover" is Rin. Crystal says she isn't that bad but they're all evil so I highly doubt that.' I think to myself. I'm currently at the lounge with Red. I'm drinking coffee and eating a biscuit while he's drinking iced tea and eating a croissant. (Both drinks I dislike greatly) My roommate is named Shelby who is Jess's "lover." Shelby seems ok for now but I don't trust her. 

    As Red and I were talking, luck seemed to be on our side and our "lovers" came into the room. They went to the cafe thing and got drinks and pastries. Then, they came and sat with us. 

    "What's up newbies?" Barney asks. I never knew he had an accent. I can't distinguish where the accent is from. 

"The ceiling," Red and I both say in unison. Red and I look at each other and then start laughing. The other two join us in laughter.

"So are you two good friends or even.... Lovers?" Rin asks teasingly. 

Red and I quickly shake our heads, "nope!"

    They start laughing again. "Ok ok. I'll believe you for now," Rin says. 

    'Ok..... I think Crystal was right when she said Rin was nice. She's really pretty too... GAH!!! SHUT UP THOUGHTS!!!!' I think to myself as I hit my head.

    Rin, Barney, and Red look at me weirdly. "Sorry, I'm just tired so I'm trying to stay awake," I lie. 

    They just nod at my lie but Red doesn't look convinced. We keep talking about our interests until is 02:32 in the afternoon. Barney and Rin say they have a mission they need to go on. Red and I say goodbye to them as they leave. 

    "So, why did you actually hit your head this morning?" Red asks me once they're gone.

    I look him in the eyes and then I look to the floor. "I was thinking stuff I should not be thinking," I say. I don't think it came off as I intended it to come off though.

    "You were having dirty thoughts?!" He whisper shouted, bewildered.

    I blush and start shaking my head quickly. "No no no! I meant I was thinking the person I need to trick, Rin, was attractive," I whisper back.

    He looks bewildered as I said that. Then, he looked relieved. "I thought I'd be the only one," he whispers, relieved. 

    I look at him in confusion. "I also find the person I'm supposed to be tricking, attractive," he whispers, seeing the confused look on my face.

    "Oh," I say. At least I'm not the only one. "We can never tell the others ok?" 

    He nods. If the others found out we would probably be kicked out without second thought. Anyways we need to get over it. We can't be in love with our enemies. It'd be bad for the mission. 

???'s POV  
\-------

    Well well well. What do we have here? Infiltrators. I'll wait for the infiltrators to deceive them and then I shall reveal their true identities. This shall be fun.


	8. Two Truths And A Lie

Lizzie Landrum's POV  
\----------

I'm just chilling in my room. My new roommate, Jessica, is somewhere. I don't know where and I don't care. I'm reading some fanfics on Wattpad like a boss. I also have some music blasting from my phone. I'm pretty sure Jess is annoyed with me. It's such a shame that I don't care. 

As I'm chilling, someone knocks on the door. I groan in annoyance as I get out of bed. I turn off my music and I open the door to see the girl I talked to through the computer. I think this one's name is Stacy. 

"Hi! Is Jess here?" the girl asks. I shake my head 'no.' She nods, "your name is Lizzie, right?" 

I nod, "and you're Stacy, right?" I thought I was right but she shakes her head and starts giggling. 

"My name is Crystal. I'm the girl you talked through the computer," Crystal says.

'Oh, so her name is Crystal.' I think to myself. 

"Wanna come in? We can hang out and get to know each other. We are working together now," I say.

She nods and step out of the doorway and she comes in. I take her to my room and I sit on my bed. She sits next to me. 

"So.... What do you wanna do?" Crystal asks. 

I shrug, "Wanna play a game?"

She nods excitedly, "let's play Two Truths And A Lie!" 

"What's that?" I ask her with a confused look on her face. 

"We tell eachother three things. However, one thing said is a lie. The other person has to try to guess the lie," Crystal answers. 

I nod, "will you please start?" 

She nods happily and thinks of stuff to say. "Ok. 1) I love flowers. 2) White is my favorite color. 3) I like waffles over pancakes," she says.

'I have to guess the lie.... It's obvious she likes flowers because she's wearing a flower crown. It's either her favorite color isn't white or she likes pancakes over waffles. She is wearing white and she seems like a pancake person so let's go with that.'

"The lie is that you like waffles more than pancakes," I say, confidently. She smiles so I assume I got it right.

"Wrong," She says. What... I got it wrong...? "My favorite color is grey." 

'Her favorite color isn't white?! I was so close!!!' 

"My turn, right?" I ask her. She nods so I go. "1) I kill people. 2) I like reading. And 3) I hate music." 

'She won't be able to guess this one.'

"The lie is that you hate music," she says a few seconds later. 

'How did she guess it?!'

"How did you guess it?!" I ask her in complete shock. 

"You were blasting music before I came in," she answers.

'Oh.... That makes sense...'

"My turn! 1) I have read the Harry Potter series 4 times through. 2) I love anime. And 3) I love reading," she says. 

'Well if she loves reading then she must have read the Harry Potter series a few times. That means she must not like anime!' 

"The lie is that you love anime," I say.

She smiles again and shakes her head. "I don't like rereading books," She says. "The lie was that I've read the Harry Potter series 4 times. I've only read it once."

'This is going to be a long, fun day,'

*Time Skip thanks to Pancake Narwhals*

    I wave to Crystal as she leaves. It's now 05:48 pm. We've been hanging out and getting to know each other. Jess went with Crystal. I wonder why Crystal needed Jess. Oh well. 

    I guess I could go get something from the cafe. I get up from my bed and head to the cafe. When I get to the lounge I see all the new people sitting together drinking and eating. I guess they're all very close. I go to the cafe and grab a chocolate chipped muffin and coffee. I see Nick, Ross, and Shelby all sitting at a table. Since they're all part of the team I'm in, we're the top team, I sit at the table. 

    They all stop chatting and wave at me. 

    "Hey, Lizzie," Ross greets me. Shelby and Nick go back to talking. 

    "What are you all talking about?" I ask Ross. 

    "We're talking about the new people. Shelby and Nick got crushes," Ross teases. 

    I start laughing as Nick and Shelby stop talking and start blushing bright red. 

    "N-No I don't!" Nick says kicking Ross under the table. 

    "I-I don't either!" Shelby says. 

    Ross and I just laugh at them. 

    "They have crushes on some of the new people?" I ask. 

    Ross nods while the other two shake their heads in denial. 

    "Mind pointing them out?" I ask Ross while smirking. It's always a treat to see Nick and Shelby lose their cool.

    Ross points to my roommate, Jess, "Shelby has a crush on her. Her name is Jessica Odinson." Them, he points to some kid with blonde hair, "Nick has a crush on him. His name is Cory Crater." 

    "That's adorable," I say. 

    I feel Nick and Shelby kick me under the table. Oh, now they've done it. I kick Shelby under the table before kicking Nick in the place where the sun doesn't shine. 

    Nick holds the place in pain and gives me the middle finger. "This is war," is all he says before tackling me. 

'This is going to be fun.' 

That was my final thought before the fight broke out.


	9. Is This Love

Nick Barbierian's POV  
——————

I tackle Lizzie down after she kicked me in the place where the sun doesn't shine and shall never shine. I'm about to punch her in the face but she kicks me in the spot again. I growl at her and punch her in the face. 

Suddenly, I was pulled off of her. I look up to see Jin. He doesn't look happy at all.

"You two stop fighting," he commands. We both sigh in annoyance but nod. He lets go of me and looks at us one more time before leaving.

'Welp... I guess we're not fighting then...' I think. 

The group of new people are whispering to each other and pointing at us. I see that Cory looking at me with uncertainty. I feel anger rise in me. 'Why is he looking at me like that?! I didn't do anything wrong! I was defending myself!'

I angrily leave the lounge. No one has any rights to be angry with me. I start heading to my room, but I'm stopped by someone placing their hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a blonde hair and a camera mask, in other words, Cory. I look down at the shorter boy. 

"Hi Nick," he says with a tint of shyness in his voice. We hung earlier today before we went to the lounge and he started hanging out with his friends and me with my friends. 

"Hey Cory," I greet back. He seems to be very cautious. 'Why is he being cautious?! I'm not dangerous!' 

"Mind if I ask why you attacked Lizzie #2?" He asks me. 'Has #2? Is he talking about Lizzie? Why would he call her #2? Lizzie would probably murder him if he called her that to her face. I wouldn't let her though. Why am I even thinking about all this?! Why do I care about him?! I only met him today!!'

I groan in annoyance, "she kicked me so I needed to get revenge."

He nods slowly with uncertainty. I growl at him and grab his wrist. I drag him to my room. I open the door and push him in. I slam the door closed and then pin him against the door. He looks very scared as I did this. 

"W-What are y-you doing?!" He exclaims in fear. 

"Stop being scared of me!" I shout at him. 

"I-I'm not!" He says, while shaking. He was definitely scared of me. I have had enough with this. I put my lips on his forcing him into a kiss. I pull away to see his flushed face. I let go of him and open the door and push him out. I close the door and lock it. I'm probably a blushing mess too. Well, I made things awkward between us. Too bad no one else can have him.


	10. Wha-?!

Cory Crater's POV   
———————

'What... Just... Happened?! Did he kiss me?! Why would he kiss me?! We only met yesterday! And we only talked today!!! But why the?! I should go back to the others and tell them. What happened might be a good thing, though.... If he's gaining romantic feelings for me then I could get information from him. But that's wro-' 

My thoughts were cut off when I bumped into someone. I hadn't even realized I was walking. I fall to the ground and look up to see a worried Adam. 

"There you are! Where did you go running off to?!" Adam exclaims as he helps me off the ground. 

"Sorry. Nick kinda took me after I went after him," I say. I feel heat rush to my face when I mention Nick.

"Why are you blushing?" Adam asks, skeptically. 

"You see..... Um.... Nick may havekissedme," I say the last part quickly.

Though, I'm pretty sure Adam heard me. (I accidentally put 'Adam hurt me' I dont know why but I did. Good job me.) He looked shocked and angry. He quickly hugs me while rubbing my head. "I'm sorry," he whispers. 

I hear someone call my name and Adam's name. The voices stop but now I know there are more people around us. 

"What happened?!" I hear Max ask worriedly.

"Nick.... Kissed.... Him..." Adam said with rage. 

Suddenly I'm being smothered with hugs and whispers saying 'Sorry' to me. 

"Guys! Let gooo!" I whine. They all let go of me and I see that everyone in our group is here. 

"I'm so gonna kill him when we're done," Crystal says. Woah... Crystal's saying she's gonna hurt someone?! Wow... ok... Well, I'm pretty sure Nick is done for. 

"Isn't it good if he's gaining romantic feelings for me? That means he's falling for our trap. Isn't that the plan?" I ask. 

They all look at each other and nod. "Yea...." They all say, clearly unhappy about this. 

"Well, let's go do something to get our mind off of this," Jess suggests. 

We all nod in agreement and head back to the lounge to hang out. 

???'s POV  
———————

This is all going according to plan. Just you wait you little infiltrators. You're time will be up soon.


	11. Crushes

John Shikular's POV  
\--------

I'm hanging out with Michael in his and Joel's room. He had just told me about what happened with Nick. He seems very angry that Nick kissed Cory. 'Does he like Cory?' I ask myself. 

"Do you like Cory?" I ask him. For some reason, I don't want Michael to like Cory in that way. 

"Of course not!!!" Michael answers. "Cory is like my brother!!" 

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense," I say.

"Of course it does! I've known Cory for about five-six years," Michael says. "That is the only reason why I'm mad about Nick kissing Cory."

"This is starting to make a lot more sense," I say. 

"It should," Michael responds. 

"So... What do you want to do...?" I ask Michael. 

"Hm... Dunno. What do you do for fun?" Michael asks. 

"Kill people," I answer. 

For some reason, Michael looked like he was going to puke.

"You ok?" I ask him. He nods his head silently.

"Oh... I see, you're one of the ones who said they wouldn't kill. I guess you're not too fond on killing people," I say.

He nods, verbally saying that I was right. 

"Hm... Wanna go out?" I ask. 

"Huh?!" Michael asks in surprise. 

I realize what I said and flush light pink, "I mean't like go outside and do something as friends!"

"O-Oh... Sure!" Michael says standing up. I stand up and we start walking to the door. Me, being a gentleman, open the door for him. He giggles and walks out the room. I follow after him and we head to the exit of the building. 

I open the door for him again and he thanks me while laughing. I walk out after him and I take him to a local candy shop. 

We pick out a lot of candy and pay for it. We leave the shop with many bags of candy. 

"How are you going to eat all of this?!" I ask him. He has 12 bags of candy, while I only have one. 

"These aren't all for me, silly! I bought all my friends some candy too! Each bag is represented to a person! Like this bag," Michael holds up one of the bags, "is my bag. It's full of my favorite candy," Michael explains. 

"Oh! That's nice of you! So are you all going to be a team?" I ask him as we head over to an ice cream parlor. 

"Yup! We've been together since we were 7-10. Now we're all 15-18. I met them when I was 7 and now I'm 15," Michael tells me.

"You've all been agents since you were 7?!" I ask in shock. How have we never heard of them?! 

"Nonononononononono! I mean we've known each other since we were that young. We became agents at age of 11-14. I became one at 11," Michael says. 

"I see. Oh! We're here!" I say and look at Michael. 

Michael looks so happy, I think I see stars in his eyes. 

"ICE CREAM!!" Michael yells and runs in. I obviously run in after him. Fortunately, the parlor was empty, minus the employees. 

"Jeez, you're such a child," I tell him while smiling softly. Michael smiles brightly at me and I feel my heart stop (metaphorically). 

Michael goes up to the register, "hi! May I have a medium Brownie Batter? John, you want anything?"

"No thanks," I answer. 

Michael pays the employee and takes his ice cream, then walks back over to me. "Let's go!" He says happily. 

I nod and we start walking back to the base. I have found out that Michael looks adorable when he eats and that he is a messy eater. 

I think today was the best day of my life. Why am I being affected by him so badly. Is this happening to the others?! I mean who wouldn't want to date Michael?! But I don't want him to love anyone else! Anyone else...? Am....- Am I in love...?


	12. Gap Moe

Ross's POV  
——————

Something seems... off about the new people. Why should I care, though? People will be people. It is fun to tease my teammates about their crushes. None of the newbies have stuck out to me. 

Well.... I guess one has. He seems reckless and dumb, though. Recklessness will ultimately be his down fall. Then again, we're all being reckless by being apart of this agency. 

However, I wouldn't have it any other way. Hm, time to learn some thing about the newbies.

*The Next Day*

I watch silently as John takes Michael out of the headquarters. Ignorant fool, going out in public with a newbie. Well, I have more teasing material now. Time to go through with my plan. Hm... Who should I talk to?

I look around to see who was around. I spot Max talking to Adam, I believe those were their names. Adam.... or whatever his name is if it isn't Adam.... his alias is Sky, like the boss of SkyAgencies. Max's,or whatever his name is, alias is Mithzan, just like one of SkyAgencies agents. Maybe they like those names or they are pretending to be them to get them in trouble. The second one seems very plausible if they are actually smart enough to pull it off. 

I guess I'll talk to them, maybe get information out of them. I don't necessarily like talking to strangers out of a mission, but information is key. 

I walk over to the foolish fool and the princess flame rip-off (If anyone gets the reference, you are my new favorite person!). Neither of them seemed to notice my presence coming towards them. It wasn't until I was standing right next to them, did they realize my presence. They stared at me silently, as if they didn't know what to do or say. Gosh, why did Jin hire these buffoons! 

"Hello," I greeted, "politely" with a wicked smile on my face. 

The minion reject smiles nervously at me, "hey... Actually, I need to go do something. You two have fun!" With that, the boring oak sap runs away, leaving me with the male garnet nobody wanted.

I look at the flaming Cheeto's in they eyes, and he stares back at me. He doesn't seem frightened by me... Interesting... The only people who aren't intimidated by me are my teammates.... My "family" as you will. 

"Hi, I'm Ross. My alias is Redstoner. You've probably heard a lot about me," I say to him, hoping to spark some reaction. Sadly to no avail. 

"I know, I'm not stupid," he snaps. 

Personally, I think that he is for not being intimidated by me. I've never met anyone who wasn't frightened by me. Other than my teammates, obviously. This boy is... unique... Maybe I should play with him for a bit. Distort his reality and mind set. 

"And you're not quivering in fear? You truly are stupid," I retort back, smugly. 

"You're even more stupid for thinking you are remotely intimidating. A penguin is more frightening than you," the red hitler replies, smirking. 

Max's POV  
————————

DID HE JUST FUCKING CALL ME STUPID?! 

Ross's POV  
———————

I feel my left eye twitch in annoyance and anger. Did he dare call ME stupid?! Oh, he is interesting after all. I'm going to "enjoy" spending time with him. 

"Wow! This is unexpected! Am I, Max Zan, making REDSTONER angry?! I feel honored!" the fucking Dorito fuckup says, cockily. 

I feel my left eye twitch more. I hope I get to be the one to torture and kill him. 

"You're the most annoying thing I've ever had the displeasure in meeting," I glare at him.

He simply smirks back at me and crosses his arms. He chuckles a bit before waving at me. 

"Hah! I have better things to be doing! Hope never to see you existing again!" the Orange Kirishima doppelgänger says, and leaves. 

I'm left in shock that someone that was a complete stranger, talked to ME like that! Maybe, I can make that kid obedient... Yea... That'll be fun.....


	13. Attraction

Zachary Graser's POV  
\----------------

    My roommate was some shithead named Benjafuck Crinkler or something like that. It's been like five days of him being here, and I can't even remember his name. Not my fault! He's never around! He's always hanging around Ian. Which is quite surprising, since Ian was quite rude to new people. But I don't really care about them.

    Anyways, I keep seeing this cute girl around though. She has brown hair and eyes with a blue and white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and brown boots. There was another girl who had a similar outfit, but had purple hair and red eyes. But she doesn't matter.

    I don't know this mysterious beauty's name, but I want to. I see her hanging around her purple haired twin and the guy with horrible sunglasses. The sunglasses aren't nearly as bad as Ian's but still bad. They usually congregate at the dining room and the cafe. They keep to themselves most of the time, but the purple haired one seems to hang around the stupid queen and shitty glasses hangs around the boss.

    As I walk to the cafe, I'm suddenly tackled to the ground. I switch our positions quickly, so I'm pinning them down. As I process who was under me, shock and embarrassment floods me. Under me, was the beauty herself. Oops.

     I quickly roll off of her and stand up. My face felt hot, probably of embarrassment. Wait... Embarrassed? I never feel embarrassed... I don't even know her name and I'm already feeling things. God what is she doing to me?!

    I give her my hand to help her up. She grabs it and I pull her up, easily. She gives me a small smile and her face was slightly pink. 

    "My apologies! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings!" She apologizes. 

    "No problem! Seriously! Um... My name is Zachary Graser!" I introduce. "Where are you headed in such a rush anyways?"

    "I already know your name. However, I doubt you know mine. I'm Stacy Playz. I know my last name is odd. Also I'm meeting with some of my friends!" She answers. Her name was Stacy. Suits her.

    "Yea... Your last name is strange. How about we change it to mine?" I flirt. I do the finger guns and give her a wink.

    Just as her face turns back to its normal color, it becomes slightly pink again. She starts giggling. That's when I knew she liked the pick up line.

    "You think a stupid pick up line will get you a shot with me?" She asks like I was kidding. "It's going to take much more than that to get anywhere with me. I'm not one of those girls who lets boys do whatever to me. Furthermore, you have yet to show me any sophistication and intelligence. Once you do, you still have no shot with me."

    I guess she didn't like the pick up line. I was in shock though. Usually girls would be swooning over me, and trying desperately to get me in bed with them. Is this why I feel attraction towards her? Because she isn't like any of the other girls?

    "This has truly been amusing, but I'm late to my meeting with friends. I hate bad punctuality so I'll see you around some other time. Better luck next time," Stacy tells me.

    She walks away from me. I was still in a state of shock. She didn't take any interest in me? At all? Oh... I have to get her to like me now. At least she said there will be a next time. And next time, I will definitely get her heart!

    I walk to the cafe to meet up with Garbage and crossed-eyed freak. Er... I mean Shelby and Ross! Anyways, I get to the cafe to see them. And of course Ross is covered in blood, as usual. I take a seat at the table and they stop talking to acknowledge me. 

    "Ross, could you not have any decency to shower?" I ask him, a smile on my face. 

    "I would have, but I want to scare that ginger bitch over there," Ross answers. He points over to a table where a three people are sitting. One of them being the beauty I met earlier, a girl with black hair and a lot of purple clothes, and a boy with ginger hair wearing a lot of black.

    They seem to be talking about something private. How did I come to this conclusion? They are huddled up and whispering. 

    "I wonder what they're talking about," I say. "It seems to be secretive conversation."

    "They're talking about Ross!" Shelby answers with that annoying voice of hers.

    "How do you know?" I ask in confusion. 

    "Actually quite simple," Ross buts in. "Shelby went up to them and asked. The black haired bimbo told he-" 

    Ross gets cut off by Shelby slapping him. "Don't call her that! She is a nice person!" Shelby scolds.

    "Why is everyone falling in love with the new people?! First Nick, now Shelby!" Ross complains.

    I shrug, "I dunno. They don't all seem to special to me."

    "They don't ALL seem special? I think you meant to say, they don't seem all that special." Ross says. 

    "No, I meant the first statement," I respond. 

    "Oh god!" Ross groans. "Who are you crushing on?!" 

    "The brunette over there! And I'm not crushing on her! I just find her unique!" I defend myself.

    Ross rolls his eyes and Shelby giggles. I never heard the end of them for the rest of the day....


End file.
